Your Eyes Speak the Secrets of Your Heart
by reilaroo
Summary: Instantly, he knew that the man in front of him wasn't his husband. Gramander Part 2


Newt kept his head down as Tina led him into the MACUSA building. He just knew that Percival was going to be mad at him, but it wasn't his fault that his niffler had escaped. Plus, he was already planning on going to MACUSA. Secret marriage be damned; he hadn't heard from his husband in a week. His wedding ring had flashed red signaling that Percival had been badly wounded, almost near death. Newt had panicked and tried to contact his husband, but he hadn't responded. So, he had jumped on the first available ship to New York. He had only calmed down when his ring stopped flashing red, which meant that Percival was no longer near death.

As he entered the auror department, Newt glanced up and saw Percival, alive and well. He felt overwhelming relief that his husband was alright, but he soon noticed something else was wrong. Percival's eyes passed right over him, showing no signs of recognition. Now, Newt knew they were keeping their marriage a secret, so he wouldn't become a target for Percival's enemies. However, there should have been a flash of surprise or recognition in those dark eyes. He was so used to seeing Percival's eyes showing his joy and love each time they were reunited. Instantly, he knew that the man in front of him wasn't his husband.

While Tina was explaining to President Picquery, Newt flicked his wrist at the imposter. The swooping evil flew towards the wizard and quickly bound him. He cast the Revelio charm and Expelliarmus spell at his fake husband. He caught his husband's wand and then turned to the shocked aurors. Tina, Picquery, and the other aurors had drawn their wands on Newt but paused as he pointed at the imposter. The bound wizard was none other than the infamous dark wizard, Gellert Grindelwald.

Grindelwald was seething with rage. All his months of preparation and planning had been ruined by this tall, lanky wizard. "Who are you?" he growled viciously.

Newt stepped closer to him, showing no fear. He leaned in and asked in a chilling voice, "Where is my husband?"

Tina gasped out loud. The shy, awkward wizard she had arrested was gone; in his place was a tall, imposing man who loomed over the darkest wizard of their time. She also didn't know her boss was married and judging by the stunned looks on every face present, that information wasn't common knowledge.

Grindelwald's eyes widened in surprise, but then he began to sneer. "Graves is dead."

Newt chuckled darkly. "You're lying. I know he's still alive even though he was badly wounded a week ago. I'm assuming that's when you attacked and captured him. I don't know what you were planning by disguising yourself as Percival, but it's over now. Tell me where he is."

Grindelwald laughed. "I'm not telling you anything. You ruined my plans, so I'm going to punish you. Graves will starve to death and rot before you find him."

Picquery walked over to the two wizards, having overcome her shock. She asked Newt, "What did you bind him with?"

"That's my swooping evil; his name is Henry."

She looked at the British wizard in confusion. She had never heard of a swooping evil. "Can you remove it? I will conjure magic-suppressing cuffs and chains."

"Yes, Madame President," he said. He let out a sharp whistle, and Henry detached himself from the dark wizard and flew back to Newt. He returned to his cocoon, and Newt slipped him back up his sleeve.

Picquery had instantly rebound Grindelwald in the magic-suppressing chains and cuffs and called for her aurors.

"Aurors take Grindelwald to the maximum security cells. 24 hour guard duty."

The dark wizard shouted as he was being led away. "You'll never find him!"

Newt looked at him icily. "I will find him; I don't need your help. I was just giving you a chance to show mercy. Percival will be with me soon."

Grindelwald laughed evilly. He knew there was no way this strange British wizard would be able to find Graves. He resolved to find out everything he could about Grave's husband. He needed to know who he was and how he saw through his disguise. Then, he would torture and kill this unknown wizard for ruining his plans.

Picquery looked at the red-haired wizard in front of her. "I don't believe we've met. I am Seraphina Picquery, President of MACUSA."

He smiled thinly at her. "Yes, Percival has talked about you before. He greatly respects and admires you. I am Newt Scamander, Percival's husband."

"Percival has never mentioned you before. Why is that?" she asked suspiciously. Grindelwald had been posing as her Director of Magical Security for a week, and she had had no idea. She wasn't going to blindly trust anything this British wizard said.

"It was Percy's idea to keep our marriage a secret. He worried about my safety. He thought I would become a target for his enemies."

"How long have you been married?" Tina asked. She still couldn't believe her strict and ruthless boss was married.

"It's been two years. We were married in England at my family's home," he said smiling as he thought about their wedding.

Picquery remembered Percival taking a vacation two years ago. She had been surprised because he never took a vacation; he had only requested a few personal days a year. He had explained that he had some personal family business to attend to. She never guessed that his personal family business had been his own wedding. She looked at the young man and decided that he was telling the truth. She could see the anguish and determination in his blue eyes.

Newt shook his head to clear his memories of their wedding. He couldn't afford to get distracted. Percival needed him.

"Can we talk about this later? I need to find my husband."

"Yes, of course," Picquery said. "I'll send teams of aurors out to search the city. We will find him."

"Thank you but that won't be necessary. I have the means of locating him myself."

"How are you going to find him?" Tina asked. She remembered how certain he sounded as he told Grindelwald that he would find his husband.

"Our wedding rings are connected to our magic. I knew he was hurt last week, almost to the point of death. That's why I came to New York. If I focus on his magic, I should be able to apparate to him."

"You can't go by yourself, Mr. Scamander. Grindelwald probably has traps set. You'll need somebody to dismantle the wards," the president said.

"I'll go with you," Tina volunteered. She felt guilty that she hadn't noticed her boss had been replaced by an evil wizard. Even though she was no longer an auror, she still thought of Graves as her boss.

Newt nodded. He didn't want to waste time by arguing. "Very well, Miss Goldstein, if you will show me a spot where we can apparate, then we will get going."

Tina led him to a warded corner in the auror department. Aurors could use that corner if there was an emergency. "Are you sure about this? We'll be apparating blind."

The British wizard grinned. "Do you really think Percival didn't insist on thoroughly testing these rings? They work perfectly. I'll be able to apparate as close to him as I can."

She nodded. "Let's go, Mr. Scamander."

She disabled the ward and they stepped into the corner. Newt offered his arm, and Tina tightly grabbed it. She hoped his confidence was well-founded; she didn't want to be splinched.

As soon as they apparated, Newt couldn't see his surroundings clearly. He felt an overwhelming need to leave. Tina was already backing away.

"We need to go, Mr. Scamander."

Newt shook his head as he fought against the urge to flee. "No, Percival is here. Can you dismantle this ward?"

Tina took a calming breath to overcome her desire to leave and waved her wand around in a complex pattern. In her auror training, she had learned how to recognize and dismantle wards. She worked efficiently until she felt the ward disappear. Instantly, she no longer felt the urge to leave.

"What do you think that was?" she asked.

"I think it was a wizard repelling charm instead of a muggle repelling charm. Grindelwald knew if he ever got caught, wizards would be looking for Percival. He was trying to prevent them from investigating this house."

Newt looked at the ramshackle house in front of them. It looked abandoned and there were no other buildings around it. He didn't know what city they were in, but he knew that his husband was in that house.

"Alright, let's approach the house carefully," Tina said. "We don't know what else he has planned."

Newt nodded and they walked up to the front door. He waited while Tina dismantled two wards on the door, one slicing curse and one fire curse. They entered the house and Newt called Percival's name. He waited for a response, but he didn't hear one.

"Let's check the basement first. It seems like the perfect spot for a prisoner of an evil dark wizard," he said.

Tina agreed and they located the door to the basement. She ran her wand over the door but didn't find any more wards. She carefully opened the door, but Newt stopped her before she took the first step.

"Let me go first," he said. He was anxious to find Percival.

"No, you're a civilian."

"I'm not helpless, plus Percival is my husband."

"Exactly. If something happens to me, you need to keep going to find him."

He nodded in defeat. He didn't like it, but her argument was valid.

Tina led the way downstairs with Newt right on her heels. She gasped as she saw her boss unconscious against the back wall. There was a metal collar around his neck, which was chained to the wall. His hands were cuffed behind his back. She guessed they were magic-suppressing cuffs because Graves was proficient with wandless magic.

Newt rushed past her, pushing his horror down as he saw his beaten and bloody husband. There were bloody lashes across his chest and back. He started chanting healing charms as he waved his wand over the cuts and bruises he could see.

She gently approached them. "Should we take off the collar and cuffs?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm afraid he might panic when he wakes up. He could lash out with wandless magic and hurt you or me. As soon as he's calm and not a danger to himself or us, we can remove them."

Tina nodded because that made sense. Graves was very powerful wizard and could hurt somebody in a blind panic.

Newt cast Rennervate to revive Percival. The first spell had no effect, so he casted it again.

"Come on, Percy, wake up. You're safe now. Come back to me," he begged.

Percival groaned and his eyelids fluttered. Newt kept encouraging him to wake up.

"That's it, Percy. Listen to my voice. You're safe, I'm here. Wake up."

Newt caressed Percival's face, noting the beard that had begun to grow during his week-long captivity. "It's time to wake up, love."

Percival groaned again a little louder and his eyes opened. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his husband in front of him.

"Newt," he rasped. His voice was nearly gone from screaming. "You need to leave before he comes back."

"Shush, love, it's ok. Grindelwald has been captured. You're safe now."

Percival looked at his husband in disbelief. He couldn't believe Newt was there. He was supposed to be in Equatorial Guinea. "You're really here?"

Newt leaned his forehead against Percival's. "Yes, love, I'm really here. I came as fast as I could once I realized you were in danger."

"How did you know?" he whispered.

"My ring flashed red; I was so scared," Newt confessed. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

Percy closed his eyes as Newt wrapped his arms around him. He didn't want to acknowledge how close Newt's fear had come to being true. He had thought he was going to die, and he wished he could have seen his beloved husband one last time.

Angry chattering came from Newt's coat pocket. "Yes, Pickett, you can come out now and see your daddy."

A tiny, green head poked out of the pocket and Tina watched in amazement as a stick-like creature crawled up to Newt's shoulder.

"What is that?" she asked.

"This is Pickett; he's a bowtruckle," he explained. "Pickett, can you unlock Percy's cuffs while I remove the collar?"

Pickett chittered in agreement as Newt placed him on Percival's arm. He quickly moved around to his bound wrists.

Newt used his wand to unlock the collar around his husband's neck. He gently caught him as his body sagged down.

"Hold on, love; I've got you," he said. After Pickett removed the cuffs, Newt placed him on Percival's shoulder.

"Hello, Pickett, thank you for unlocking the cuffs," Percival said. He listened to Pickett's chatter and replied, "Yes, I missed you too. I'm glad you're home now."

Newt rubbed his husband's hands to get his blood circulating. The basement was freezing, and he didn't like how cold Percival's skin was. They needed to get to the hospital immediately.

"Miss Goldstein, can you take us to the hospital now?"

Percival opened his eyes in surprise. He hadn't noticed that Tina Goldstein was in the room, nor did he hear her earlier question about Pickett.

"Hey, boss, it's so good to see you," she said. "Mr. Scamander, will you hold onto Director Graves? I'll apparate both of you to St. Jude's."

Newt held Percival in his arms and placed Pickett back into his pocket. "Let's get you out of here, love."

Tina grabbed their upper arms and apparated them to the hospital. Once there, the medical staff quickly took Percival to a room for an exam. Newt followed them after he explained that he was his husband and he was not letting him out of his sight. The healers allowed Newt in the room, but he was to stay out of the way as they healed him.

Tina excused herself to return to MACUSA. She needed to report to Picquery that Graves had been found and was receiving medical treatment.

Percival lay on the bed, slowly beginning to panic. Logically, he knew that the witches and wizards around him were healers, but they were strangers. He didn't want them to touch him. The only person he trusted was his husband, but he couldn't see him.

"Newt!" he screamed.

He hurried to the bed. "Percy, I'm right here."

Percival frantically reached for his hand. As soon as he made contact, he relaxed on the bed. His husband was here, and he knew Newt would protect him.

"You're going to have to work around me," Newt said firmly. "I'm not leaving his side."

The head healer realized that his patient would only remain calm if his husband held his hand. He recognized that his patient had suffered a horrible trauma and was experiencing shell-shock.

"That's fine, Mr. Scamander."

They healed the broken bones and lash marks, but they warned that the marks would scar because Grindelwald had used lightning whips to torture Percival. Also, they gave him a potion to relieve the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

Throughout it all, Newt never let go of his hand. When Percival tensed up in fear or pain, Newt hummed their wedding song. Percival smiled slightly as the song provoked wonderful memories of their wedding and honeymoon.

The healer suggested that Percival drink a Sleeping Draught, but he refused profusely. He didn't want to be knocked unconscious again and be powerless. Also, he was scared his rescue was a dream and when he woke up, he'd be back in Grindelwald's basement.

Newt offered a solution. If the healer would enlarge the bed, he would lie beside his husband and keep him calm. Percival agreed that he would try to sleep if Newt was beside him. The healer quickly enlarged the bed so it was big enough for two grown men.

"Please get some rest, Director Graves," he said. "Your body needs rest to heal."

"I will," he said. "Thank you."

Newt slipped off his blue coat and vest. After removing his boots, he climbed up on the bed and carefully took Percival into his arms. He gently stroked his husband's hair as Percival's head rested on his chest, so he could listen to his heartbeat as he fell asleep.

"Sleep, love, I'm not going anywhere," Newt promised.

Percival hummed gratefully. "I love you."

"I love you too, so very much."

He was soon sleeping soundly as his husband's steady heartbeat worked better than a lullaby.

A couple hours later, Tina knocked softly at the door. She had reported to Picquery and led a team of aurors back to Grindelwald's safe house. They had scoured the house, looking for evidence of his plans. However, they had found nothing incriminating. Picquery herself had searched Grave's office but nothing was amiss there either. The dark wizard had kept his plans to himself.

Tina poked her head in and smiled softly as she saw Graves sleeping peacefully in Newt's arms. She whispered, "Should I come back later?"

Newt gestured for her to enter. "Its fine, please come in."

She stood next to Newt and asked, "How is he?"

"He's remarkably well physically for someone who had been captured by Grindelwald. They healed all his wounds and bruises and fixed his broken bones. There are still some slight tremors from the Cruciatus curse, but they should fade in a day or so."

"Good. I'm glad he's feeling better and that he has you here to take care of him."

He smiled. "We take care of each other."

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but I have a message from Madame President. She needs to talk to Graves as soon as possible. We need to know what happened with Grindelwald, if he said anything about his plans."

Newt frowned. "It will have to wait until tomorrow. Percy needs his rest."

"I understand that you're protecting your husband, but this information is important," she said firmly.

"I do understand but waiting until the morning won't hurt anything. Grindelwald is in a cell. He can't act on his plans while he's a prisoner. After a good night's sleep, Percy will be clear-headed and able to answer all of your questions fully."

She nodded. "That does make sense. I hope Madame President will agree and wait until tomorrow."

"Thank you," he said.

"I should go and let you two sleep."

"Wait a minute, please. May I ask a favor, Miss Goldstein?"

"You can if you call me Tina."

"Only if you'll call me Newt."

Tina chuckled. "What favor?"

"Will you stay with Percy for a short while? I need to feed my creatures," Newt explained. He had been worried about how he would be able to enter the case and feed them without leaving Percival alone.

"Do you have more creatures in that case?" she asked in horror.

"Yes, I do but my creatures are harmless. They're really misunderstood animals. That's why I'm writing a book to educate witches and wizards about these wonderful creatures."

She thought about asking exactly what creatures were living in the case, but she didn't want to know. After all, Newt was married to the Director of Magical Security, so he couldn't have any truly dangerous creatures, right?

"I'll be happy to sit with Graves while you feed your animals, Newt," she said.

"Thank you, Tina. If he wakes up, knock twice on my case. I'll come straight up."

Tina watched as he carefully moved off the bed without disturbing his husband. She watched in fascination as he set his case on the floor, opened it, stepped inside, and disappeared.

After ten minutes of sitting beside her boss, Tina watched as Percival stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Newt?" he mumbled as he no longer felt his husband beside him in bed.

"Hello, sir," she said. "Newt is inside his case, feeding his creatures."

Percival turned his head and looked at Tina. "Goldstein, it's good to see you."

"How are you feeling, sir?"

"Better than I was feeling. The healers are taking good care of me. Now, tell me how you know Newt."

She chuckled. "I met Newt this morning. One of his creatures got loose in a no-maj bank and wreaked havoc. So, I arrested him and brought him to MACUSA."

Percival sighed. "I'm guessing the niffler was tempted by the shiny coins and escaped the case. Newt had mentioned one of the clasps was becoming loose."

"Yes, sir, it was the niffler. Fortunately, no one saw it, and Newt returned all the money and jewelry it had stolen."

Percival nodded. Newt was very disciplined about returning everything the niffler stole. "Continue please. What happened after you arrived at MACUSA?"

"I brought Newt to the auror department and Madame President was talking to fake you and the other aurors. She was scolding me for being there since I was fired a few days ago."

"Why were you fired?" he asked. Goldstein was a very good auror. She cared about helping people.

"I went after that Second Salemer woman, Mary Lou Barebones, in front of a crowd. They all had to be obliviated. Fake you fired me."

"Since it wasn't me who fired you, I'm sure you will be reinstated as an auror. I'll talk to Picquery."

"Thank you, sir," Tina said gratefully. She loved her job and couldn't imagine her life without being an auror.

"How was Grindelwald captured?" He desperately wanted to know this information.

"It was all Newt, sir. He was standing behind me as I was talking to Madame President. All of a sudden, a creature was flying towards fake you and Newt quickly disarmed him and cast Revelio. We were all quite shocked to see Grindelwald standing in front of us."

Percival only nodded. He knew Grindelwald had done a good job of impersonating him. Just last night, the dark wizard was boasting about his impersonation skills and that no one had noticed that he really wasn't Percival. None of his aurors had noticed a difference, not even Picquery had noticed.

Tina was feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, sir. I should have realized that he wasn't you."

"Nonsense, Goldstein. You were fired because you were a threat to his plans. You are very observant, and he realized that if you were around, you would figure out that he wasn't me. So, he fired you to get you away from him."

Tina shook her head. She was overwhelmed by Grave's belief in her.

He noticed her discomfort and continued their conversation. "What happened after Newt captured Grindelwald?"

"He got into his face and said, 'Where is my husband?' It was quite scary actually. Newt appeared to be this shy, awkward wizard who doesn't like to make eye contact, and then he was tall, imposing, cold, and completely in control. He showed no fear of Grindelwald."

Percival sighed. He had seen that side of Newt when he went after poachers or traffickers. He was very protective towards the people and animals he cared about. He wasn't surprised that Newt stood up to Grindelwald; he himself would have done the same thing if Newt was the one kidnapped. He would move heaven and earth to find his husband, and he knew Newt would do the same for him.

"Then, Newt retrieved his creature, and Madame President conjured magic-suppressing cuffs and chains. Grindelwald was escorted to the maximum security ward and under 24-hr guard."

"Very good, Goldstein. Thank you for telling me."

"Madame President is very eager to talk to you, sir. She wants to know if Grindelwald discussed his plans with you. She wants to know what he was doing in MACUSA."

"He asked me questions about security issues and tortured me when I refused to answer. He didn't tell me what he was planning."

"I'll inform Madame President, but I'm sure she'll insist on a full report. Newt said it would have to wait until morning. He wanted you to get a good night's sleep."

Percival smiled. "Do you know what creature he used to capture Grindelwald? I don't know of any that could bind a wizard?"

"He said it was a swooping evil; I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I. He must have recently acquired it," he said, shaking his head. He wondered how many new creatures were in the case.

Just then, the case lid opened and Newt stuck his head out. He quickly stepped out of the case when he saw his husband was awake.

"Percy, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, Newt. How is everybody?"

Newt smiled. "They're all fine, but they miss their daddy."

Percival blushed as Tina laughed. "If you're their daddy, is Newt papa?"

The British wizard shook his head. "No, I'm their mum."

She smiled. "Of course, you are. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I will return to MACUSA."

"Thank you, Tina, for staying with Percy."

"It was my pleasure, Newt."

"Good night, Goldstein."

Tina waved as she left the room. Newt sat beside Percival and observed his husband. He was looking better, but he knew that Percival tried to downplay his injuries or illnesses.

"Honestly, how are you feeling?" he asked in concern.

"I honestly feel good. I wish these tremors would stop, but they are already less frequent. I know I just have to wait until they're gone."

Newt chuckled. "You hate waiting; you're very impatient."

"I was patient when I was courting you, wasn't I? I've never met a more oblivious wizard. I almost asked Theseus to teach me a mating dance, so I could convince you that I wanted to date you."

"I wish I could have seen that," he said smiling brightly. "Which mating dance would you have chosen? Erumpent? Thunderbird? Nundu?"

Percival laughed. "Fortunately, I didn't have to resort to dancing. You finally figured it out."

"As I recall, you growled at me and pushed me against the wall. Then, you proceeded to kiss me senseless."

"Well, it worked, didn't it? You agreed to go to dinner with me," he said as he fondly remembered that night. He had become so frustrated when Newt didn't respond to his flirtations, so he thrown caution out the window and kissed the British wizard. It was one of the best kisses of his life. Their first kiss as a married couple earned the place of best kiss.

"You were very convincing; you're a very good kisser," Newt said as he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"So are you, darling." Percival cupped the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He was craving more kisses after their long separation. He kissed him firmly and used his tongue to tease Newt's lips open. Their kisses turned deeper and wetter as they sought to make up for lost time.

They pulled away, breathless and smiling. Newt brushed his thumb across Percival's bottom lip. "You should sleep some more."

"Wait. I want to know how you knew Grindelwald wasn't me. Nobody else noticed that I was replaced by a homicidal maniac," he said with a trace of bitterness.

"He didn't have your eyes," Newt said. He gently traced the skin around his eyes with his fingertips.

"He looked exactly like me, including my eyes," Percival said in confusion.

"Yes, he looked like you, but his eyes were different. His eyes were cold and distant. He didn't recognize me," he said as he held his hands. "Every time you look at me, I can see how much you love me. Whenever we're reunited, your eyes shine with love and happiness. So, that's how I knew he wasn't you."

Percival was speechless. He never realized his eyes showed his emotions that much. He was grateful that Newt was so observant, and that they had chosen those wedding rings. If he hadn't been alerted by his ring, Newt would have stayed in Equatorial Guinea. Then, he wouldn't have come to New York and exposed Grindelwald. Percival would still be a prisoner. He shivered as he imagined months of torture and captivity.

Newt held him in his arms; he had watched the emotions swirl in those warm, brown eyes he loved so much. "You're ok, love. I'm here with you"

Percival clutched his shoulders. "I know. I'm just so glad that we have our rings and you came as soon as you did. I don't want to think of how long I could have been held in that basement."

"I'm sorry you were there for even a minute," Newt said as he ran his fingers through his husband's hair. "If I was here, I would have known immediately that something was wrong."

"No, I'm glad you weren't here," he said. "Grindelwald was watching me for weeks. He thought I lived alone, so I was the perfect target. If you had been home, he would have killed you."

Percival's voice broke as he thought about Newt dying. He let out a heart-wrenching sob. He couldn't imagine his life without his wonderful husband.

Newt held his sobbing husband in his arms. "Shush, love. I'm here and we're both fine. It's all going to be ok."

He slowly cried himself to sleep as Newt held him tight and whispered words of love and comfort. He knew that crying was cathartic, so he hoped Percival felt better emotionally in the morning.

A few hours later, a nurse quietly crept into the room to check on her patient. She silently cast diagnostic spells on Percival, noting that he was healing well and that there were no complications. She left the room as noiselessly as she entered, thinking it was wonderful to see a couple so in love.

Newt blinked his eyes open after he heard the door click close. He had awoken as soon as the nurse entered the room. He needed to be on guard in case somebody tried to hurt his husband again. He exhaled slowly as he released his grip on his wand, hidden under the pillow.

He smiled as Percival snuggled closer to him. He held him more securely against his body, hoping to protect him from any nightmares. He vowed to always protect his husband to the best of his abilities. Percival was his heart and his life. As he fell asleep, he decided he was staying in New York. He could mail his manuscript to his publisher in London as soon as he finished writing it. Percival was his home, and he wasn't leaving any time soon.


End file.
